Miraculous: Tales of Ocean Shores
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: While preparing for her Sweet 16, Reggie happens upon a pair of earrings that used to belong to her biological mother. Unknown to her, those earrings turned out to be the Ladybug Miraculous. Now, it's up to Reggie to fight crime and battle evil Akumas with the help of the mysterious Cat Noir. But awkwardness may ensue when Twister gets the Cat Noir Miraculous from Raymundo!
1. Teaser

**Alright, so a crossover just popped into my head after listening to the 'Miraculous Ladybug' theme song (and watching the entire series of 'Rocket Power'). I thought about Reggie Rocket's unnatural hair color and figured 'What if Reggie was Ocean Shores' Ladybug?' BOOM! Crossover ahoy! I'm working on the first chapter right now, but for the time being, here's a little teaser. ENJOY!**

 _In the daytime, I'm Reggie Rocket - just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret..._

 _I am a cat, just chillin' out. But in the night, she's all I think about. I feel so strong when she's around, she picks me up when I am down._

They may look like two ordinary teenagers, but when evil strikes...

 _"Tikki, spots on!"_

 _"Plagg, claws out!"_

...They are our good luck charms.

 _"Lucky Charm!"_

 _"CATACLYSM!"_

Reggie Rocket and Twister Rodriguez...ordinary high school students by day - by night, they are...

 _"Miraculous Ladybug!"_

 _"Look what the Cat dragged in!"_

 **LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR!**

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ocean Shores - COMING SOON!**

* * *

 **That's the teaser for my new crossover series! I have a 'voice cast' set for this series, those are the voices you should be thinking for each character. If you'd like to know what I've done with the 'voice cast', please let me know in the reviews. So, without further delay...GET SET TO GET MIRACULOUS!**


	2. Birth of Ladybug - Part 1

**Finally! The first official chapter of 'Miraculous: Tales of Ocean Shores'! Here we go!**

* * *

 _In the daytime, I'm Reggie Rocket - just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about_ _me that no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret..._

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _The luckiest! The power of love always so strong!_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 **MIRACULOUS: Tales of Ocean Shores**

 **Based on 'Rocket Power' by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo**

 _and_

 **'Miraculous Ladybug' by Thomas Astruc**

* * *

"THE BIRTH OF LADYBUG" - Part 1

It was a crisp, warm September day in Ocean Shores, California. However, this wasn't any ordinary day for Reggie Rocket. This was one of the most important days of her life. This was her Sweet 16. Her brother Otto and best friend Twister were charged with setting everything up while Sam kept Reggie busy. After all was said and done, Reggie had to get ready for her big moment. That's where her friends Clio, Trish and Sherry came in. With their help, Reggie would enter her Sweet 16 in a sparkling magenta dress, jet black high heel shoes and aside from light purple lipstick, very little makeup. Only one thing was missing...a cute pair of earrings.

"Where are they? Where are they?!", Reggie said as she searched her room frantically.

"Whatcha lookin' for, Reg?", Trish asked.

"The earrings you got me!", Reggie exclaimed. "That pair of golden hoop earrings you got me for Christmas? That's what I'm looking for!"

"Didn't you leave them in your jewelry box, Reggie?", Clio asked.

"I did...", she started "But all I found was this set of earrings. Dad said they belonged to my biological mom.", she explained as she held out a set of ladybug-like earrings in her hand. "I guess I could wear these."

"Better than nothing, I guess.", Sherry said.

"After all, they were your mom's, Reggie. If she were here now, your mom would be proud of you for wearing them.", Clio told Reggie.

"Thanks, Clio.", Reggie said, hugging Clio. "Now come on! We better get going! Raymundo's waiting for us at the Shore Shack!", she exclaimed.

"Last one there's the Squid!", said Sherry.

"Naw, that's Sam's title!", Trish said.

"You comin', Rocket Girl?", Clio asked.

"In a minute, Clio. I just gotta make sure everything's in order first.", Reggie explained as Clio, Trish and Sherry walked outside. "Aw, what do I have to worry about? After all, these were my mom's earrings.", Reggie said to herself.

'Your mom was Danielle Rocket, maiden name Danielle Mitchell?', a high, squeaky voice asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?", I countered, until I looked and saw no one there. "Who was that?"

'That was me.', the voice answered.

"Who?", Reggie asked.

A tiny red creature flew out of the earrings. The creature looked like a tiny ladybug. 'I'm me. The name's Tikki and I'm a Kwami.', the creature explained.

"What's a Kwami?", Reggie asked the creature.

'I'm glad you asked, Reggie. A Kwami is like a best friend, only magical. In short, I'm like your best magical friend.', Tikki explained. 'I came from the earrings your mother gave you. They are the Ladybug Miraculous charm.'

"What's a Miraculous charm?", Reggie asked Tikki.

'Miraculous charms are magical items, often disguised as jewelry, much like those earrings you're wearing. With the help of Kwami like myself, these charms can change the wearer into a superhero. You now have the Ladybug Miraculous charm. So with it, you can now change into the hero Ladybug. Ladybug uses the power of good luck to battle the forces of evil and change bad Akumas into good butterflies.', Tikki explained.

"Hmm...a superhero, eh?", Reggie asked. "I could get used to this!", she said with a smile on her face. Just then, her iPhone rang. "Quick, Tikki! Hide in my handbag!", Reggie said. Without hesitation, Tikki flew into Reggie's handbag and picked up her iPhone. It was Otto calling to tell her that everyone was ready for her. "Well, that's my cue. Trish, Sherry, Clio! Wait up!", she called out as she ran out to join her friends on the way to the Shore Shack.

* * *

Within a few minutes, they were at the Shore Shack, where it was time for Reggie's grand entrance. "Show time, girls!", Reggie called out to Clio, Trish and Sherry. "Let's roll, everyone!", Sherry exclaimed as they walked into the Shore Shack. Tikki popped out of Reggie's handbag, wanting so much to be part of the fun, but Reggie wasn't going to have any of it, the risk being too great now. "You can't come out, Tikki. If you did, you'd blow everything! So please, just stay hidden. Okay?", she asked, whispering. Tikki nodded, not wanting to disappoint her new friend.

Raymundo was crying tears of joy as he turned to Tito and Noelani. His princess was finally turning 16. She's about to get her driver's license and she has a boyfriend now in Twister. Little do Raymundo, Tito and Noelani know that Reggie has a new adventure just waiting for her.

* * *

AT THE PIER...

"Those hooligans get all the fun. Why can't I seem to beat them?", Mr. Stimpleton lamented.

'Hello, electrician. I am Hawk Moth and I will give you the power to get your revenge on Team Rocket.', a mysterious voice told Mr. Stimpleton.

"How do you plan on doing that?", Mr. Stimpleton asked.

'Just bring me the Ladybug Miraculous and I'll show you. Do we have a deal?', the voice asked.

"Your wish is my command, my lord.", Merv Stimpleton answered. Suddenly, his entire outfit changed. He was now wearing black spandex with lightning bolts and a pair of yellow boots. He was no longer retired electrician Merv Stimpleton. He was now Electro.

* * *

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE SHORE SHACK...

Everyone was having the time of their lives at Reggie's Sweet 16 party. Just then, her earrings start to blink. Reggie runs off to the lifeguard tower at Rocket Beach, hiding in there. "What's going on, Tikki?", she asked.

"Someone's been Akumatized, Reggie. Only you can set them free. Time to transform, girlfriend!", Tikki told her.

"Okay...how do I transform into Ladybug?", Reggie asked her Kwami.

"All you have to do is shout 'Tikki, Spots On!' and you'll transform into Ladybug.", Tikki explained.

"Alright, let's try it out!", Reggie exclaimed. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!", she shouted.

Everything happened so fast for Reggie. First, Tikki flew into her earrings, turning them red with 5 black spots on them. Then, her entire outfit changed into ladybug-themed spandex. At her hip, a yo-yo appeared, red with black spots, of course. Finally, she moved her hands over her face to create a red mask. Just like that, Reggie Rocket was now Ladybug.

* * *

"Hey, check out the latest update!", Sam said as he handed his iPad to Raymundo.

"Let me see that, Sam!", Raymundo said to Sam, taking the iPad out of his hand. 'Rouge Electrician On The Loose, Mysterious Superhero Our Only Hope', he read. Then, he looked at the picture of the so called 'mysterious hero'. "Wait a second...THAT'S REGGIE!", he exclaimed. This worried everyone, especially Otto and Twister.

"You're kidding me, dad! Reggie's out there fighting a rogue electrician right now? Can't be! You must be joking!", Otto called out.

"You must be joking, Raymundo! My girl can't be out there right now...she was just here!", Twister told Raymundo. "Whatever the case may be, she needs help!", he exclaimed.

Raymundo nodded as he handed Twister a black box. Inside it was a silver ring. "What's this, Raymundo?", Twister asked.

Raymundo smiled. "Twister, this was originally my ring. I was Ocean Shores' original Cat Noir and when I was your age, I fought evil alongside the woman who became my first wife...Danielle. Now it's your turn, Twister. You are to become the new Cat Noir.", Raymundo explained. "Consider it an early birthday present for you, Twister."

Twister took the ring out of the box and slipped it on his right hand...a perfect fit. Just then, a tiny cat-like creature appeared.

"Yo, Ray! What's up?", the creature asked.

"Plagg, this was the kid I've been telling you about. This is Twister Rodriguez...he is the new Cat Noir.", Raymundo said to Plagg.

"Twister! I've heard so much about you from Ray over here!", Plagg explained.

"Thank you very much, little guy!", Twister exclaimed.

"We'll have time for formalities later. Right now, Ladybug needs your help! Time to transform, dude!", Plagg told Twister.

"Okay...how do I do that?", Twister asked, confused.

"Just shout 'Plagg, Claws Out!' and you'll transform into Cat Noir.", Plagg told Twister.

Twister nodded. He had nothing to lose, so he just went for it. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!", Twister shouted.

The transformation began as Plagg flew into Twister's ring, which turned black with a yellow paw print on it. Twister then ran his hands through his hair and a pair of black cat ears appeared. His outfit became all black with a tail on the end. Twister then moved his right hand over his face to create a black mask. Twister Rodriguez was now Cat Noir.

"This is amazing!", Twister responded, now in a deeper voice than before.

"It's about to get even better, Twister! Now let's head to the Pier! There's an akuma to ditch!", Plagg warned Twister. With a nod, he ran out of the Shore Shack, swinging from lamp post to lamp post until he got to Reggie/Ladybug at the Pier.

* * *

OCEAN SHORES PIER - NEAR MADTOWN SKATE PARK

Nobody ever told Reggie that her first battle as Ladybug would be this tough! Electro was coming at her from all angles. She had used her yo-yo to trip him up, but that was just a temporary ceasefire.

"Man, I sure could use some help here!", Reggie/Ladybug said to herself.

No sooner than she said it, someone wearing black cat-like spandex jumped from the half-pipe to join her. At first, she thought 'That guy looks a lot like Twister', but she then dismissed that theory on account of the fact doesn't wear black.

"Looks like I got here just in time, milady.", Twister/Cat Noir said smugly as he kissed Reggie/Ladybug's hand, causing her to blush bright red.

"I had this perfectly under control...", Ladybug started. "...but thanks.", she finished as her yo-yo conked Twister/Cat Noir on the head.

Twister/Cat Noir stopped to get a good look at their Akumatized opponent. Their outfit gave away that they were an electrician in a past life before they were Akumatized, so the Akuma had to be in something related to their work. He then charged into battle with his silver baton, swinging it at Electro and proving more than capable of taking him on in a physical conflict. "Quick, LB! Use your Lucky Charm move!"

Reggie had seen Danielle in enough battles as Ladybug when she was younger to figure out how to do the Lucky Charm move. She tossed her yo-yo up into the air, generating a field of hearts..."LUCKY CHARM!", she shouted and a pair of rubber gloves appeared. They weren't just your run of the mill set of rubber gloves. These had the power to deflect any electrical attack back at its user. Reggie slipped the rubber gloves on and turned to Twister/Cat Noir..."Cat Noir, can you keep Electro busy for me?", she asked.

"You got it, Ladybug!", Cat Noir responded as he held off Electro. He dodged Electro's attacks as long as he could, knocking him down multiple times. But as Electro prepared to launch a lightning attack...

"SURPRISE, ELECTRO!", Reggie/Ladybug shouted as she jumped in front of the attack, reflecting it right back at Electro with her rubber gloves and knocking him back. She then saw where the Akuma was hiding. "Get the circuit board! We destroy it and we'll free the Akuma!", she called out. With a nod, Twister/Cat Noir sprang into action, sliding down the Pier to snag the circuit board. "Go long, Ladybug!", he shouted as he threw the circuit board towards Reggie/Ladybug. With a simple toss of her yo-yo, the board was destroyed and the Akuma was set free. She then opened up her yo-yo..."No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!", she shouted as her yo-yo glowed and she tossed it at the Akuma. "GOT YA!", she called out as the Akuma reverted back into a butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly.", Reggie/Ladybug said sweetly as she released the butterfly back into the air. Her yo-yo then fixed everything that was destroyed, making it look like nothing even happened. She and Twister/Cat Noir then ran to Mr. Stimpleton to check if he was okay.

"Wh-what happened?", Mr. Stimpleton asked.

"It's best you don't remember that. Ladybug and I are just glad you're okay, sir.", Twister/Cat Noir said as he helped Mr. Stimpleton to his feet.

"Bless you, Ladybug and Cat Noir.", Mr. Stimpleton said, thanking Ocean Shores' new heroes as he ran back to the Shore Shack.

"POUND IT!", Reggie/Ladybug and Twister/Cat Noir said in unison as they fist bumped and reverted back to their normal teen personas, inexplicably revealing their secret identities.

"TWISTER?!"

"REGGIE?!"

"My boyfriend is Cat Noir?"

"And my girlfriend is Ladybug?"

"This is just too weird. Otto can never know about this!", they say in unison.

"And we'll make sure he doesn't find out about our heroic identities.", Twister said reassuringly.

"If anyone asks where we got our Miraculous charms...", Reggie started.

"...we'll just tell them they're family heirlooms.", Twister added.

"Good call. Now let's head back to the Shore Shack. I'm sure dad's worried about us.", Reggie told Twister as they ran back to the Shack, holding hands. Twister just smiled, thinking 'Our adventures are only just beginning...Ladybug.'

* * *

 **Well, there's part 1 of the 'Birth of Ladybug' opening chapter of my Rocket Power/Miraculous Ladybug crossover! I know, I know - a show from the 90s mixed with a show that came out last year might not mix too well, but I'll try and make it work. Besides, have you taken a good look at Reggie Rocket? She looks like she could be Ocean Shores' Ladybug! Anyway, I'll delve deeper into Raymundo's backstory as Ocean Shores' original Cat Noir, including how awkward he was with Danielle when not in his Cat Noir form.**

 **CAT YA LATER!**


	3. Birth of Ladybug 2 - Rise of Big Brother

**Man, I've been away from this one far too long! But I'm back to finish off the 2-part pilot for 'Miraculous: Tales of Ocean Shores'! ROLL IT!**

* * *

 _In the daytime, I'm Reggie Rocket - just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret..._

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _The luckiest! The power of love always so strong!_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 **MIRACULOUS: Tales of Ocean Shores**

 **Based on 'Rocket Power' by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo**

and

 **'Miraculous Ladybug' by Thomas Astruc**

* * *

BIRTH OF LADYBUG: PART 2 - BIG BROTHER

* * *

It was just a normal day at Ocean Shores High. The teacher, Mr. Ford, was going over magnetism in science class. However, one student - Clio Rodriguez, was focused on a more pressing matter - the identity of Ladybug. Could it be Trish? Sherry? How about the school's queen bee, Jennifer Flynn? Or maybe her own best friend - Reggie Rocket? Then she thought to herself 'Really, Clio? Reggie as Ladybug? That's impossible!'

A short time later, the bell rang, releasing the class. Once at their lockers, Reggie confronted Clio. "What are you doing with that picture?" Reggie asked.

"I'm trying to figure out who Ladybug is, Reggie," Clio responded. "I've got it narrowed down to Trish, Sherry, Jennifer...and you."

Reggie just laughed. "Me? You really think I could be Ladybug? You must be joking, Clio! There's no possible way I could be Ladybug!"

"Well, you both look the same - same hair color, same eye color, same voice..." Clio began. "It's a stark possibility."

Reggie couldn't believe it! Her best friend was on to her secret! She had no choice but to dispel the rumors the only way she knew how. "Let's get to History Class, Clio. Bell's about to ring and Twister's waiting for us."

"But..."

"NOW, CLIO! You'll have plenty of time for your Ladyblog later."

* * *

After school, at Twister's house...

"Man, what a day!"

Twister was exhausted after not just a tough day at school, but also skate practice, hockey practice, fencing matches...he was busy. Luckily, all his homework was done in Study Hall period, so he had time to goof off. Or so he thought. He was immediately confronted by his brother Lars, who immediately questioned him about why he was staying at school so late. He had to lie that he was with Reggie just to get Lars off his back. Jealousy soon took hold of Twister's older brother.

"How dare my dorky brother get a girlfriend before I do! Reggie was mine! Twister just had to get to her before I could!" Lars snapped. Then he heard a creepy, mysterious voice in his head.

'Ah, a jealous older brother one-upped by his younger counterpart. Just perfect for my akuma,' the voice said as a black and purple demon butterfly flew into Lars's beanie cap. 'I am Hawkmoth. I can help you get what you want - your dream girl. All I ask is that you get me the Ladybug Miraculous.'

"I will do your bidding, Lord Hawkmoth," Lars said in a monotone voice. His outfit then changed into a black and white jumpsuit with a black mask and on his jumpsuit's chest was a 'B-B' insignia. No longer was he bully of a brother Lars Rodriguez. He was now BIG BROTHER.

Though Twister was in his room, he knew something was amiss with his brother. "Something's up with my brother. Better call Rocket Girl," he said as he flipped through his contacts. Reggie stood out on his phone because he marked her with magenta hearts. "Reg, it's Twister. I think something's up with Lars. He hasn't bullied me and he just slipped out the back door!" Twister panicked. Reggie was quick to respond with "Meet me at Madtown. Time to bust out the alter-egos!"

* * *

Twister raced there on his bike, making it to Madtown in record time and finding Reggie waiting for him at the Blader Bowl. "Twist, glad you could make it!" She began. "Now you say something's up with Lars?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like the work of Hawkmoth and his akuma," Reggie deduced. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Twister nodded in confirmation before they both said...

"TIME TO TRANSFORM!"

" _ **TIKKI, SPOTS ON!**_ "

" _ **PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!**_ "

* * *

Their transformations were seamless. For Reggie, Tikki flew into her earrings, turning them red with 5 black spots on them, ladybug-themed spandex covered her regular outfit, a yo-yo appeared at her hip, then she moved her hands across her eyes to form the Ladybug mask.

On Twister's end, Plagg flew into his right, turning it black with a yellow cat paw on it, a black leather suit covered his usual outfit, cat ears appeared on his head, a long black belt appeared on his waist, then he slid his hands across his eyes to form the Cat Noir mask.

* * *

Right in front of the Ferris Wheel, Big Brother was terrorizing the Pier, destroying everything in sight with his heat vision and thunder clap, causing everyone to run in fear...including Otto and Clio, who were out on a date night.

"What the heck is that thing?" Otto asked.

"Whatever it is, it's wrecking the place! We gotta get out of here...NOW!" Clio shouted, pulling Otto away.

"Man, I wanted to see Ladybug and Cat Noir in action!"

"You're about to get your wish, Otto. Here they come!"

No sooner than Clio said it, in flew Ladybug and Cat Noir, ready for battle!

"That's enough destruction for one day!" Ladybug beamed heroically.

"Now stand down or we'll declaw you!" Cat Noir added.

"Ah. Ladybug and Cat Noir, right on schedule." Big Brother said menacingly.

"What have you done to the Pier?"

"Turned into my own personal whomping bag, of course! Now that you're here...I want your Miraculous charms for Lord Hawkmoth!"

"So not happening!" Ladybug shouted. "Let's roll, Cat Noir!"

With a nod, Cat Noir joined Ladybug in battle. Big Brother proved to be a formidable foe, countering Ladybug and Cat Noir's strikes with powers of his own. However, Cat Noir soon spotted where the akuma was hiding out.

"LB! The akuma's in his cap!"

Ladybug got a smile on her face. She knew now what she had to do. She threw her yo-yo up in the air...

 **" _LUCKY CHARM!_ "**

Ladybug was gifted with a grappling hook, which she had to bounce off the lifeguard stand and deflect off of Cat Noir's staff to grab Big Brother's beanie cap in order to destroy it and snag the akuma. It seemed impossible, but Ladybug had to do it to save Ocean Shores. She fired her grappling hook, which bounced off the lifeguard stand, then redirected off of Cat Noir's staff, grabbing Big Brother's beanie cap. Once she had the cap in hand, Ladybug threw it in the air...

"NOW, CAT NOIR!"

"CAT-ACLYSM!"

A black aura surrounded Cat Noir as he rushed in and slashed the cap with his claws, freeing the akuma, setting Ladybug up to do her thing.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!"

Ladybug's yo-yo glowed white as she twirled it and threw it at the akuma, snapping it up inside.

"GOTCHA!" she said before releasing it as a purified butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly!"

With the akuma gone, Big Brother was no more. He was once again Lars Rodriguez - bully of an older brother to Twister Rodriguez. Lars quickly rushed back home as Ladybug and Cat Noir were caught off guard by their Miraculous charms beeping. That was a signal that they were about to change back to their normal personas.

"Looks like we better jet, LB," Cat Noir said.

"Until next time, Cat Noir," Ladybug sweetly added, kissing Cat Noir on the cheek before they both returned to being Twister Rodriguez and Reggie Rocket, respectively. "POUND IT!" they both said as they fist bumped. Once again, they were both caught off-guard, this time by Otto.

"That was totally wicked! Ladybug was amazing!"

"Twist...I think Otto's onto us."

* * *

 **Oh boy...Reggie said Otto mustn't know about her and Twister being Ladybug and Cat Noir! How are they gonna get out of this one? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


End file.
